


Starnger comes to Mayberry

by stargazer6009



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: A stranger arrives in Mayberry and all sort of things happen
Relationships: Stranger main characters
Kudos: 1





	Starnger comes to Mayberry

Andy Taylor was in the courthouse with Lucy Pride her husband Jed was locked up for moonshining, Andy walked around to the cell Jed "I just don't know what to do with you ?  
You make a good living on the farm you have a very pretty wife Andy stood behind Lucy began touching her short cropped hair ran his hands across her shoulder   
Then to unbutton her dress Jed's eyes got big Andy pulled her breast out pushed her bra down exposed her breast Just think he said you go to prison some young fellow comes around, you wouldn't like that have someone else playing with them Andy was rolling her nipples then he raised her dress began Jed yelled Ok!! i'll stop .

Andy let Lucy dress I find Andy said Jed took Lucy by the hand the left the court house , Barney was out on route 5 when a car came speed by Barney finally chased him took him to the court house , This idiot was driving over eighty miles an hour the man tried to talk but Barney was rambling, the man said his name was Chris Muller your uncle was Hank right Andy said he just died and he was here to take over his orchard but I have to get there before they sell it . Barney drove him to the farm just in time after that they asked Chris to join them for dinner and a movie Thelma Lou told Barney she couldn't make it she whispered to him IT'S that Time of the month and you how I get . 

They all went to the diner to eat , Andy sat next to Helen at the movie it was a drama picture with some heavy love scenes Chris was sitting next to Barney his hand touched Barney's knee then move along his thigh he too Barney's hand put it on his cock Chris was rubbing Barney he even unzipped Barney's pants pulled out his cock slowly jacking him off Barney had Chris cock out Barney felt his cock swell he let loose a large glob of cum all over Chris's hand Chris soon came he shot his load all over the back of the seat in front of him they put their cocks away and watched the rest of the movie they walked down the street Barney looked at Chris he just smiled .

Chris drove to the filling station , found Goober wanted him to come to look at a truck , Goober told sure thing he closed the station drove with Chris ,Goober looked over the truck told Chris he have to take to the station Goober got the truck to just run enough to make it , Chris walked to the drivers side Goober rolled down the window just then Chris held Goober and he kissed him his tongue pushed into Goober's mouth Goober's tongue was doing battle with Chris's Chris was rubbing Goober's chest pulling on his nipples the kiss was broke he told Goober how sorry he was Goober drove off.

Days went by Chris caught a ride to the filling station Goober had just finished the work on the truck , Chris paid him but he looked at Goober and his cock began to stir   
what was it about him Chris didn't know he walked towards him had Goober against the wall he unbutton his shirt began licking and sucking on his nipples Chris could feel   
Goober's cock getting hard he once again kissed him they held each other . Soon the bed where Goober at the station was creaking Chris was riding Goober he was facing him they were kissing Goober was jacking Chris's cock as he came Chris shot his load all over Goober .After the time with Andy and Barney he thought it would never happen   
again but here he was on all fours holding his ass check apart, Chris fucked Goober the bed creaked Chris finally came inside Goober .

Chris found out his farm was on the county line his house was on one side while the orchard was on the other so he got the permits to make liqueur's from the fruits he grew   
he sold his fruits to people too one day Aunt Bea arrived Chris notice how much she looked like his aunt in Germany he invited her into the house they sat on the couch drinking tea Aunt Bea was feeling very hot between her thighs she laid back on the couch for no reason she raised her dress Chris could see her panties but he had other idea, he took her to the bed room she was stripped Chris put a black and red corset on her with black hose now she looked like his aunt .  
Bea was being fucked but she was begging for more , she even sucked Chris hard two more times before the drug wore off where he redressed her put her back on the couch she woke and felt so embarrass Chris told her it was ok he loaded her car with fruit and smiled for he loaded her too .

Chris asked Andy and Barney if they liked to come to dinner at his home and to bring their girlfriends too the day arrive they all drove out to Chris's they knocked on the door a brown hair woman answered the door , or what appeared to be come in she said they sat in the living room offered them some ice tea , then they all sat to eat   
they returned to the living room soon they were feeling warm Andy, Barney took off their coat s Andy figured it out Chris was in drag and was looking good his cock began to twitch, Helen was feeling hot by now she was opening closing her legs Thelma Lou stood up took her dress off he bra panties next the she looked at Chris .  
Went to him and kissed him she raised the dress to find his cock began to suck it she grabbed Barney they knelt and together licked and suck his cock .

Chris then seen Andy's large cock Helen was sucking she looked at Chris You want some? before long he and Helen was sucking Andy Thelma Lou was crazed she raped Barney and was riding him the night went on even after the drug wore off Chris was fucking Helen while Andy fucked him Goober stood at the door watching.  
Chris walked up to him kissed him went to his knees began sucking his cock .

May Berry where all Strangers Welcomed .


End file.
